Chokarui
by SunnyNara
Summary: se dice que por el estomago se conquista a un hombre, al final eso va a inspirar a nuestra conocida Karui después de volver a Kumo desde Konoha... One-shot de esta pareja que no tiene fanfics propios, den una oportunidad xD pésimo summary, es que no se me ocurría que escribir :3 pero lean, intente ponerle algo de humor con Omoi.


**Querido lector los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto mas conocido como el "tio kishi troll" y la shonen jump.**

**El fanfic salio de mis mas secretas esquizofrenias mentales que me quedaron rondando despues del manga 700 y la película que aun no veo ;-; The Last. (me queda de consuelo el saber que ustedes tampoco la han visto ::trollface::)**

**Aquí**** intento dar a conocer que esta pareja me esta gustando asdasdasd Chouji y Karui no están tan mal e.e me inspire en unos supuestos spoilers de The last que espero sean ciertos porque fue muy tierno.**

**Den una oportunidad a esta pareja Cannon al igual que en mi fanfic anterior del Saino. Si, decidí hacer un One shot de cada pareja y creo ser la primera que sube uno teniendo esta pareja principal, eso me hace feliz xD **

**sin mas que decir, antes de comenzar la historia, los dejo leer xD :3**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi, la paz reinaba completamente en todos los países, a excepción de algunos renegados que se paseaban clandestinamente por ahí haciendo fechorías como robar comida o asaltar turistas. Es por esa razón que el Raikage junto con Killer Bee decidieron llevar de escolta al equipo Samui, muchos murmuraron que era innecesario y realmente lo era, pero ese siempre fue el protocolo y nadie podía quejarse, después de todo el Raikage mandaba y él quería que ellos lo acompañaran al festival de Konoha. Todos los kages y sus escoltas estarían ahí, El sexto Hokage había invitado a todos sin excepción y nadie quería defraudar a Hatake Kakashi.

A pesar de que hace un par de semanas habían sufrido un ataque de un tal Toneri, la ciudad no se veía completamente destruida.

-Mira Karui, ¿no habrás lanzado una piedra de nuevo?*- se burlo Omoi mientras miraban de lejos la ciudad en reconstrucción

-¡callate idiota!

A penas pusieron un pie en Konoha el equipo Samui fue liberado, y eso era fantástico ya que podían recorrer libremente el festival y disfrutar como todos. Desde lejos pudieron observar al Kasekage junto a su hermano Kankuro, ni pistas de la mayor de los hermanos, tal vez se había quedado en Suna esta vez.

Samui se detenía en cada stand para observar lo que ofrecían y murmuraba cosas como "muy frió" o "no toques eso", lo ultimo se dirigía especialmente a Omoi que muy curioso intentaba tocar todo lo que veía.

-¡hey chicos!

Naruto se acercaba con muchos ninjas a su espalda, iba tomado de la mano con una chica de ojos perlas, un poco mas atras Sakura sonreía en forma amigable seguida de cerca por Uchiha Sasuke que vestía como un verdadero mendigo (según Karui), Sai venia conversando afanadamente con una chica rubia y ambos sostenían un libro, ademas atrás iban algunos ninjas que los de kumo no reconocían a excepción de Temari, al parecer si había venido, la chica caminaba a la par de Nara shikamaru, ese chico que los había animado en la guerra cuando ya casi no tenían ánimos.

-¡que bueno verlos aquittebayo! ¿les gustaría acompañarnos a comer carne asada? Shikamaru dijo que invitaba

-mendokusei

\- ¿ese es el lugar en donde tu debes cocinar lo que comes?- dijo Omoi mirando burlonamente a Karui, su compañera no sabia cocinar y si lo hacia de seguro mataba a medio batallón. Deberían haber usado esa estrategia en la guerra, lastima que no se le haya ocurrido antes.

Karui vacilo por un momento pero terminó aceptando, después de todo la que mandaba era Samui y la chica había aceptado gustosa, al fin y al cabo comerían gratis.

La sala se llenó hasta las orejas, se acomodaron de tal forma que todo cayeron perfectamente. Naruto se encargo de presentarles a todos; La novia del rubio era Hyuga Hinata, era una chica bastante agradable y tierna (y muy bien dotada según Omoi), también estaba Inuzuka Kiba que tuvo que salir al rato por que no se permitían perros, lo siguió en partir Aburame Shino, al parecer a los clientes no les era agradable comer con tantos bichos asquerosos rondando por ahí. A un lado había un chico que no paraba de hablar, su nombre era Rock lee y era portador de unas cejas frías (según Samui) comparadas con su espiritu de juventud, a su costado había una chica de ojos chocolate que guardaba silencio mientras miraba con nostalgia una esquina de la habitacion, ella era Tenten, los de kumo la habían reconocido pues estaban en la misma división y la chica habia utilizado el Bashozen como un miembro mas de su cuerpo. Temari preparaba algo de carne mientras conversaba en silencio con Shikamaru, al parecer ellos estaban saliendo o eso parecía, al otro lado se encontraba la chica rubia que parloteaba con Sai, esa era Yamanaka Ino, la chica bipolar que no soltaba al chico pálido pero a este no parecía molestarle, también estaba ahí Akimichi Chouji, ese chico les había salvado el pellejo junto al Ino-Shika-Cho en la guerra (Samui lo elogio un par de veces aunque muy fríamente)

Todo iba aparentemente normal, reian mientras la carne se iba preparando, hasta que a Omoi se le ocurrió decir que Karui era una brillante cocinera y la reto a hacer la carne de todos, la chica casi lo castra ahí mismo, pero no iba a dejar pasar ese reto, no señor.

Tomó la carne casi temblando mientras la colocaba en la parrilla, el bullicio continuo ajeno a su sufrimiento, al parecer nadie le prestaba atención, tal vez si huía rápidamente nadie se daría cuenta. Karui levanto la vista dispuesta a abandonar cuando sus ojos color miel se posaron en un par de orbes que la observaban directamente. El chico desvió la vista avergonzado mas Karui lo siguió observando hasta que este volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los de ella.

-¿qué miras?

-eh...eh...yo observaba lo que hacías hace un momento

-¿que hacía?

-la carne...

Nadie se percataba de esa conversación, todos seguían en sus asuntos y ella no sabia por que, pero ese chico le daba un poco de confianza.

-si te soy sincera, no sé que diablos estoy haciendo

El chico soltó una pequeña risa, una risa distinta a una de burla como acostumbraba a escuchar, ese chico era cálido y tierno. Con cuidado él le ayudo a voltear la carne mientras le agregaba algunas especias de las que ella no se había percatado y luego volvió a posar su mirada en ella.

\- solo faltaba eso, pero lo hacías muy bien Karui-san... por eso te miraba...te...te vi poniendo la carne con una delicadeza única

-¿a que te refieres con una delicadeza única?, realmente estaba temblando, ¡literal!

\- ¿nunca habías cocinado algo así antes?

-no, jamas he cocinado otra cosa que no sea algo fácil y rápido, como el arroz...lo suficiente para no morir de hambre

\- te vi tan concentrada que creí que... te gustaba cocinar

-en realidad, nunca lo había pensado

-es que cuando Karui cocina hasta el agua se le quema

Todos prestaron atención después del gran golpe que se sintió en la mesa, la chica se había levantado de su asiento para luego empujar la cabeza de Omoi contra la mesa, la carne saltó y se volteo con sincronía mientras todos miraban con la boca abierta.

Omoi se sobaba la frente mientras los demás reían, Karui bufaba molesta, ese comentario le había dolido, el agua no se le quemaba...solo se evaporaba antes de que pudiera echar los fideos y las verduras, le sucedía a menudo.

Comenzó a calmarse cuando de nuevo se encontró con la mirada de ese joven que le sonreía con dulzura y amabilidad.

\- eso fue sensacional

-¿qué?

-con ese golpe volteaste todos los pedazos de carne en un momento preciso...sigo pensando que tal vez eres buena cocinando

-¿chouji era tu nombre no?

-s...si

\- me acabas de hacer el día, pero sé que cocino horrible

-tal vez solo...te falta un poco de practica

Omoi no dio otro comentario y se sentó lo mas alejado que pudo de Karui, la cena había sido un éxito, todos felicitaron a la chica por sus dotes culinarios, pero la joven de kumo sabia que todo el trabajo lo había hecho chouji, el chico fue el que sazonó la carne pero se mantuvo en silencio y con una sonrisa mirando a la victoriosa Karui. La chica se acerco a agradecerle y pasaron toda la tarde conversando de comida y recetas, algo muy peculiar.

La voz y la sonrisa de Chouji cautivaron el corazón de Karui, su amabilidad y ternura la hicieron soñar esa misma noche con él, la chica no podía explicarse todo lo que estaba sintiendo, una especie de miedo y alegría, sentía mariposas vomitando en su estomago, ansias de volver a verlo y ganas de cocinar... ¡extraño!

Tres días en Konoha fueron suficientes para que Karui cayera total e irremediablemente enamorada del Akimichi, nadie había sido así con ella jamas, nadie le había dicho cosas tiernas y sin burla. Algunos se reían de su color de piel pero a el no le importaba. Karui escucho como algunos lo llamaban gordo, ¿acaso eso era importante? ¡chouji era una persona maravillosa! por mas que Karui lo mirara no podía encontrarle ningún defecto, le gustaba todo de él, Su sonrisa sincera, sus palabras de aliento, su amistad completa, su amor por la comida, su forma de vestir, su historia...todo...él era perfecto.

Para chouji ella era perfecta, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, su forma de hablar, su manera de expresarse y de moverse, admitía que se sentía intimidado por su fuerza pero eso era una de las razones que mas lo atraía a ella, Karui se complementaba tan bien con el que llegaban al punto de unir cada detalle de sus personalidades como un rompecabezas. Adivinaban lo que pensaba el otro, completaban la frase que el otro no decía o hasta hablaban al mismo tiempo. Ambos encontraban en el otro lo que les faltaba en su vida.

La hora de partir fue muy difícil para ambos, ella se iría muy lejos y tal vez no la vería en mucho tiempo. Se despidieron como buenos amigos, como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida y Chouji la vio partir, la vio alejarse junto con un pedazo de su corazón que él sabia siempre seria de ella.

* * *

-¡Prueba esto, ahora!

-¡Karui ya te dije que no!

-¡que la pruebes de una maldita vez!

-¡cocinas horrible!

-¡la vas a probar por las buenas o te haré probar por las malas Omoi, no me maté haciendo ese curso de cocina para nada!

El joven no entendía que le había pasado a su compañera, desde el viaje de amistad que habian hecho a konoha la chica se comportaba extraña; Karui había cocinado y ella odiaba cocinar tanto como odiaba limpiar. Pero esa tarde había llegado con un vento de comida para cada uno, Samui lo había aceptado con gusto pero Omoi era otro cuento, de seguro la chica sin pechos le había echado veneno o tal vez algún animal muerto.

-¡estoy seguro que tiene algún animal muerto dentro!

\- pues claro imbécil, trae carne asada ¿de donde crees que viene la carne si no es de un animal muerto?

Y aparte de ver que algo iba mal, se daba cuenta que ella tenia razón...así que todo iba de mal en peor.

Omoi intento retroceder en su memoria solo para intentar captar algun hecho que haya permitido tal cambio en su amiga pero por mas que retrocedía no lograba entender. A su mente llego el festival de konoha al que habían sido invitados, la verdad es que el Raikage y Killer bee eran los invitados de Kumogakure, pero ellos como el equipo Samui habian ido de escoltas. ¡Hasta los habian dejado vagar libres por el festival y habían comido carne asada con un montón de descerebrados!...el festival...carne asada...

-¡te enamoraste del gordo!

-¡no le digas gordo, maldito infeliz!

* * *

-Shikamaru...

-¿qué pasa chouji?

-creo que me he enamorado... de una extranjera...¿qué puedo hacer?

-... no soy el mas indicado para darte concejos...ya sabes...

\- Shikamaru...

-¿que?

-... estamos jodidos

-...mendokusei, lo sé

* * *

***Después de que nagato destruyera Konoha, el equipo Samui fue a konoha para saber información acerca de Sasuke Uchiha. Por una pelea con Omoi, karui, lanzo una piedra mientras Omoi le dijo que tuviera cuidado, que podría destruir Konoha. Al llegar a la cima ven Konoha destruido y Karui piensa que fue su culpa xD esa parte fue muy divertida.**

**xD bueno la verdad no soy tan buena haciendo one shot, esta historia me parecía mejor como una historia larga, pero como esta pareja no es muy admirada era mejor dejarla en one-shot o tal vez nadie seguiría la historia :/**

**bueno... soy un asco en los finales la verdad pero gracias por leer xD **

**comenta lo que sea para no sentirme sólita xD dame tu opinión sobre esta pareja y cuéntame como te pareció mi fanfic xD pero comenta :c plz, un animalito te lo agradecerá... bueno eso y adiós *-* nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot que creo sera shikatema asasdasdasd con shikadai incluido :3**


End file.
